Fate Is Not A Lengthy Visitor
by fabianrutter
Summary: Who knew that by doing something as simple as transferring colleges could pan out the rest of Nina's life? Definetly not her. After two years of solidarity in England, fate takes play into all the Anubis kids lives and makes things as they should be. R&R!
1. I'm going back to England

Since I am so incredibley bored, I'm starting this story and my Jara story, 'Squares Are Never Good'. Nobody's R&Ring either of my others, so I may as well start this now.

This first chapter is dedicated to _**HPsibunaSara**_ for being my BFFF (Best FanFiction Friend) and story consultant :) You rock Sara!

I don't own HOA

If I get at least three reviews, I'll continue.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

I don't know about this...

Is it really a good idea to go back after all these years?

Ok, maybe it hasn't been _that_ many years, only two, but _still_, should I go back?

I have a strong connection there, and my connection here is just thinning with every day.

Gran had passed on a year ago, Zach was in California, Jess was in Michigan, Abby was in New York, and I stayed here and went to Rutgers.

Bad choice.

I have to go back.

There was no point in coming back here anyways.

I never dated Zach when I got back (Which I didn't mind; I'm still in love with...someone else...but I'd never admit it.).

Gran passed a year ago.

I only get to see the Morgan's in the summer just like before.

I have no reason to be here.

That's why I have to go.

I'd made my mind up.

I'm going back to England.

* * *

><p>~Three weeks later; first day of term at Nina's new college in England~<p>

This place is amazing! So many classes! I'm truly stunned!

Studying to be a historian is actually quite fun! I've only had three classes so far, and it's awesome!

There's only one problem: Dorms.

I was accepted here _very_ late, and my dorm is crammed. There are five of us, and only two others besides me speak English. The other two speak French, and although I was in AP French and can speak it quite fluently, they _hate_ me. And I thought Patricia was mean (when I first arrived)...

I decided to save my money for an apartment rather than live with Nathalie, Emilie, Mary, and Lillian for another year.

* * *

><p>~before next class~<p>

I looked at my mini-map of the enormous campus as I walked through the busy corridors. I must look so pathetic, a junior in college getting lost. I mean, sure, I'm new, but that's what freshmen are supposed to do. I tried to conceal the map with some of my books that wouldn't fit in my bag, but that just made it worse. I was craning my neck to the side to read the partially concealed map when all of the sudden, I rammed into someone. The both of us fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice apologized. Too familiar...

"Mara?" I asked before I looked up.

"Nina?" Mara laughed.

"Yea!" I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed as we gathered our stuff as we got up.

"I just transferred! I couldn't stay away from Great Britain," I smiled. It felt so good to see someone I knew.

"You and the rest of Anubis house!" Mara laughed.

"Huh?"

"You, me, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian are all here," Mara explained.

"F-Fabian?" I think I just got about ten shades paler.

"Yea...why?"

"I...I haven't...I haven't talked to Fabian since graduation..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mara apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, I would have run in to him anyways." I said. "You said Jerome and Alfie are here?"

"Yea, Jerome is studying business and Alfie is studying...hmm...well, he seems to be changing his mind about every six months, but I think this term he's got his mind on just studying the universe in general. He's still fixated on the idea that aliens exist," Mara giggled.

"Of course he is. ANd Jerome will make the perfect business man," I laughed. Then, I remembered something... "Are you and Jerome still...?"

"Yea," Mara blushed. It's so much easier when your from the same country, isn't it?

"What are you studying to be?" I asked

"A doctor," Mara smiled. Typical. "And you?"

"Historian."

Mara giggled. Giggled. Why did she giggle?

"I could have guessed," Mara smiled. Ahhh, she worried me there for a sec.

"Well, we better get to class!" I said, realizing the population of the corridor was starting to thin out.

"Oo, you're right!" Mara was about to walk away. "Wait, Nina, do you have the same number?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yea, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Great," I smiled. Ok, now I have one friend who I actually know and trust. Just to figure out how to avoid Fabian...he probably would never want to see me again...

"Oh, wait, Mara? Could you tell me where the Egyptian History class is? It's with Professer James..."

"Oh, it's right down the hall on the right," Mara smiled.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tonight," I smiled.

"Bye," Mara smiled.

"Bye," I smiled. We went our seperate ways to our next classes and I arrived just in time.

"Welcome back students, I trust you all had a splendid holiday?" Professer James asked. We were all standing in the back of the room as the front board had instructed us to do. Were we _seriously_ getting a _seating chart_?

"Yes Professer," we all responded. There was something familiar that I picked out over the twenty-sum other voices. I glanced around but my view was abstructed by tall people.

"I shall be calling by last name, and when you hear your name, come and sit," Professer James instructed. He walked to the very back of the room and started at the first table. All tables were black and had two seats, one text book, and one hieroglyphic translation book.

"Alexander and Rumaren," Professer James tapped the desk. A girl, Alexander, with wavy blonde hair and somewhat pale skin walked over followed by a boy, Rumaren, who had tan skin and sandy brown hair.

"Malliet and Philip," my roomate Lillain and a boy who I remember seeing in the hallway as Josh walked over.

"Josselin and Graveden," one of my other roomates, Mary, and a boy, Gravenden (I think I heard him answer to Lucas) walked over.

"Sanders and Periance," they walked over. Professer James then walked to the last desk in the bac row that sat next to the wall.

"Martin and Rutter."

This had to be a coincidence, Rutter is a common name, right? I can't be Fabian...

I walked over and as soon as I turned around, I realized the truth. It was.


	2. Scenario

I'll try to do another chapter of 'Squares Are Never Good' real soon. Has anyone figured out what that means yet? If you did, props go to you!

I must say, I'm highly disappointed in the amount of readers verses the amount of reviewers for _Closer and Closer They Come Sequel: Crazy Love Life_ and _Mystery, Romance, and all those things in between. _I had a LOT of views for the latest chapter but NOT a lot or _re_views. Tisk tisk, I say, tisk tisk :(

**_I HATE THE NEW LAYOUT OF FANFICTION! WHO'S WITH ME?_**

This one goes out to _**ilovehoa123**_ for being the first person to comment on this story :) Thanks ilovehoa123! You're awesome :)

_**My favorite scene in ALL of Breakout Kings:**_

_**Lloyd: We just put our lives in the hands of an ex-gang banger convict.**_

_**Erika: Yup.**_

Ok, so, today in Social Studies, we're reviewing for our final, and it covers material from the last four years. We talked about Lewis and Clark for a few minutes an I literally laughed out loud when Misses L. started talking about them. luckily, everyone else laughed, too, because Joanna was doing something stupid. Phew.

Sadly, I don't own HOA

_**By the way, if I don't get at least five reviews on this and Elora Rose (FictionPress link on my profile), I'm not updating ANYTHING. Sorry, but it had to be done.**_

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"Martin and Rutter."

This had to be a coincidence, Rutter is a common name, right? I can't be Fabian...

I walked over and as soon as I turned around, I realized the truth. It was.

We stood there for a moment just starring at each other.

"Will that be a problem?" Professor James smirked.

"No," we both answered. Our gaze didn't break as we sat down. Professor James continues with placing the rest of the class.

I love how I've been trying to forget about how madly I'm in love with Fabian, and here he is, my desk partner.

After all the desk assignments were given, Professor James took his place at his large desk in the front of the room.

"Well, now that we're all settled, I'd like to get properly acquainted. My name is Mister Riley James, Professor James to you, and I have lived in Great Britain all of my thirty four years and I have a wife named Julie and two beautiful daughters named Amelia and Molly who are twin six year olds. I hate the game frisbee because it's unpredictable as to where the bloody disc will fly and chances are it will hit you. I drink tea at seven am, ten am, two pm, and three pm every day. I hate the color orange, and my favorite food is a nice, ripe banana. Any questions?" I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Mister Winkler.

We all shook our heads no and he smiled and started talking again.

"Now, look at the person next to you," he instructed.

Fabian and I glanced at each other then looked down.

"Introduce yourselves to one another."

Fabian and I sat there quietly.

"Very good, very good. Now, take another look at the person next to you. Take a good look, because they are going to become your best friend over the next year. You will be doing all of your work with them, all of your papers, all of your projects, everything. If you end up dating them, even better. I want you and your partner to be attached at the hip, think the same thoughts, dream the same dreams, everything."

Did he _seriously _just say that?

"Easy," Fabian and I whispered without thinking. We both blushed and gazed at each other, the tiniest smiles creeping onto our faces.

"Oh, I see we have some willing candidates over here," Professor James eyed us. All heads turned to face Fabian and I. My roommates sneered and turned around a few seconds before everyone else.

Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Fabian and I hastily broke our gaze and looked down.

"Now, class, today, you'll be getting to know your partner. Before we get into Egyptian Mythology, I want you to know your partner inside and out. Now, converse!"

The rest of the class began to chatter away.

"When did you start here?" Fabian asked.

"Just...just today..." I managed.

"Why the change of heart?"

"There was nothing...nothing to keep me in America anymore..." I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'nothing to keep you'?"

"Well...Gran...she...she passed away last year...and the Morgan's are all far off. It's not like I would have seen them much anyways...I...I just needed to come back here. Gran...she would have wanted me to," I tried not to cry. Fabian saw my distress and he hugged me.

"Nina, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine."

We pulled apart. Luckily, nobody starred.

"What building are you in?" Fabian quickly changed the topic.

"Um...Rosewood, what about you?"

"I...I'm renting an apartment about a block away from the school."

"Whoa, really? I was looking into that this morning, my roommates hate me, so..."

"How could someone hate you?"

"Ask them," I quickly cocked my head in Mary and Lillian's direction.

"They've always been stuck up," Fabian sighed.

"Figures," I said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Fabian reassured me.

How was this going on so normally?

Shouldn't he hate me?

We never really did break up, but still, we (to everybody's disbelief) lost touch. It's hard to date someone when you're living in two different countries.

I need to tell him how sorry I am.

Just when I was about to say something, I noticed his hair was a little _too_ messy. That's a pet peeve of mine that I picked up from living with Amber for three years. I reached over and tasseled it a bit. He blushed a little.

"You haven't changed a bit," I sighed at his adorable boyish grin and blush. No Nina! Shut up! He's not yours! He probably hates you! If you really love him, LEAVE HIM ALONE. Don't even THINK that!

"Neither have you," Fabian smiled.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter from everyone else and small talk from Fabian and I, Professor James intervened in the class.

"Now that we're all well acquainted..." Professor James said, "I say we start our Egyptian adventure!"

Finally!

"Now, I'm going to start out giving you all hieroglyphics to translate with your book. The translations will all be historical facts that should be known. Copy them into your notebook to your best ability. I will as well be passing out the homework assignment. Your pair will be assigned a textbook to work on your homework together if needed. You have the rest of class to work on this."

"Ok, I can do this. I'll be able to finish this all," I thought to myself. I got the sheet and realized I was terribly wrong. I was screwed. I have to do this with Fabian.

What kind of Egyptian History class is this? Isn't it supposed to be Home Ec that partners you up with people that you have to stick close to, _not_ Egyptian History! This was ridiculous...but at the same time...it wasn't...

The only thing I hated was the chance of Fabian hating me. I actually love the fact I'm with him again.

We actually did our assignment quite well, just like we used to.

We actually shared a few laughs, and I kept fixing his hair, and he said something about my eyes that still has me blushing. Oh how I've missed my Fabian...

"That shall be all for today, class. Thank you," Professor James announced at the end of class.

Fabian and I got up and walked towards the door with our hieroglyphics book.

We discovered that we both had free time next class, so we decided to do our hieroglyphics homework. That is, until Professer James called us over to his desk.

"You to make quite the couple," he said thoughtfully. Was this really happening? Our first day here? We barely know this man, and he only knows our names, and apparently that we make a good couple (which I decided not to argue him on, but STILL!) This is messed up. MESSED UP. Worse than Amber and Mick times ten.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Over five years," we both answered. Great, that helped our situation.

"Were you lovers?"

What kind of question is that? Seriously, what's wrong with this dude? Does he have a _right_ to ask that? An who says 'lovers' anyways?

The both of us just stood there and blushed.

"I think you were," he smiled. "And are."

Could this get any worse than it already is? We have a nutso Professor, he can tell that I still love Fabian, Fabian probably doesn't feel the same way, Professor Nut Job is bringing back the memories, and not to mention we're being embarrassed beyond belief, even if it only is us and Professer James in the room. Again, what kind of Egyptian History class is this?

"Um...we...we have to..." I pointed at the door.

"We have to go. Thank you, Professor." Fabian finished my sentence and pulled me by my hand out of the classroom.

"That was quite..." I started.

"Interesting..." Fabian said nervously, finishing my sentence once again.

"Very," I looked at our clasped hands. I wished he would never let go.

"So do you...want to go work on our hieroglyphics?" Fabian asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"C'mon, we'll go to the courtyard."

Fabian saw my blush and let go of my hand. Damn it! Always sending the wrong messages...

He led me out of the building to a _huge_ grassy area with trees, flowers, benches, and about two hundred college kids. Wow, a lot of people with free periods...

We sat cross-legged next to each other in the grass and began to work.

"I can't seem to find this one..." I pointed to an odd symbol.

"Hmm...maybe Mary found it, I'll ask," Fabian pointed at Mary and Lillian doing their homework with their partners and got up to go ask them. I felt a pang of jealousy as he talked to them and the _flirted_ with him. I seriously could have gone and back handed one of them right then and there. Fabian walked back over rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed with them. Good.

"Apparently, it's not in the book. I have my laptop though," Fabian said.

"What's up with the exasperated look?" I asked.

"Them..." Fabian looked over at Mary and Lillian.

"What about them?"

"They're just so...desperate..."

Ha! He doesn't like them!

Calm down Nina...it doesn't mean he likes you either...

Fabian sat back down and took his laptop out of his bag. I couldn't help but notice it's the same bag he's had since I met him. I knew this was definitely true because I saw the little heart I drew on it once when I was bored. I put 'I love Fabian' inside of it. I'm surprised he kept it. I also couldn't help but notice taht it seemed darker than before...like someone retraced it repeatedly...

Fabian opened his laptop and I couldn't help but smile. His screen was a picture of all the Anubis kids when we were only sixteen. His arm was around my shoulders and I was hugging him from the side. All nine of us were laughing. Joy was on Mick's back, Amber was on Alfie's lap, Mara was being held by Jerome, and Patricia was cracking up. Those were the days...

I kept smiling, because I realized that it was my screen, too. Looks like I'm not the only one who misses Anubis House...

We eventually found what we were looking for and our homework was finished. Fabian was studying to become a Historian just like I was, so I wasn't surprised when I discovered he was in my next class; European History. He was also in my French (I know, stupid to keep taking it, but I did) and Literature classes. I knew we wouldn't have any sort of math or science together because Fabian excelled in those and was two levels above me.

Surprise surprise, when we went to our next to classes that we had together, Professor James walked out of each right before we walked in and we ended up sitting with each other.I have officially found the male alter ego of Amber at this college.

After our two classes, we were done for the day.

"I'll see ya later," I said to Fabian in the hallway.

"See ya," Fabian sighed. Wait...sighed? Why did he sigh? That makes it seem like he doesn't want me to leave...like he doesn't hate me...

We went our separate ways and I called Mara when I got back to my room.

We agreed to meet at a cafe on campus to catch up.

Right as I was about to leave, Lillian and Mary called me over.

"Yes?" I asked, a tad exasperated.

"So roomie, how do you know Fabian?"

"We...we went to school together...he was my bo...best friend..."

"Do you think you could..you know...hook me up with him?" Mary grinned.

"No," I said flatly. With that, I turned on my heel and walked out. Great way to start off with my roommates.

On my way to the cafe, i had another collision, this time, with Alfie and Jerome. The only other difference was that they rammed into me on purpose.

"Nina!" They exclaimed when I got up. I never did get them too well.

"Hey you guys," I laughed and hugged them.

"C'mon," they linked their elbows in mine and I was sandwiched between them.

"Where are we going?"

"To the cafe to meet Mara. We wanted to make sure you didn't get lost," Jerome explained. Sureee.

Once we got to the cafe, Mara sat there in a booth waiting with four cups of tea. Jerome and Alfie scooched in to the opposite side of the booth from Mara and I sat next to her.

"So Nina, you and Fabian re-hit it off today, I hear?" Jerome teased. "I guess living in the past comes with your career choice."

Alfie started to laugh with Jerome. Mara kicked both of them under the table.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"Wait till I tell Amber that you and Fabian are back together!" Alfie plotted.

"NO! I mean, no...we're not. I'm pretty sure he hates me..." I stirred my tea around.

"What?" Mara, Jerome, and Alfie all did a spit take with their tea. Luckily, it didn't get on anyone's face. To avoid talking, I mopped it up with my napkin.

"Are you kidding me, Nina?" Jerome asked, disbelief spread all over his face.

"Fabian's crazy about you! Still!" Mara said.

"You guys don't have to go all Amber on me. It's fine if he doesn't," I lied.

"Nina, you SUCK at lying. We know that you two are still all lovey dovey mushy gushy for each other. Don't play around," Alfie said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't totally believe them, but I decided that their simultaneous spit take had to mean something, so I'd learn a little more.

"Really," they all said.

"No..." I looked down and trailed off.

"That's it. I'm going to show you how serious we are."

Oh god, what's he going to do?

He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Mick, it's Alfie."-"Listen, I have a little scenario for you..."-"Say Nina transferred here and she thinks that Fabian hates her even when Mara, Jerome, and I tell her otherwise..."-"Yes, you heard right."-"Okay, be sure to tell him that we all say he's one to, except for Nina."-"Kay, thanks Mick."-"What? Okay, here she is" Alfie handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Nina, Fabian still loves you, you still love Fabian, nothing's changed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go call my best mate the git and give him a piece of my mind," Mick hung up. I grimaced and looked at Alfie, giving him his phone back. As soon as he had it, he punched in another number.

"Hey Trixie, it's Alfie."-"Listen, I have a little scenario for you..."-"Say Nina transferred here and she thinks that Fabian hates her even when Mara, Jerome, Mick, and I tell her otherwise."-"No, we called him."-"Ok, here."

"It's Trixie and Joy," ALfie smiled and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nina, what the hell? Fabian is in love with you, and I'm pretty sure you're still head over heels for him. Do you know how much he _still_ talks about you to Mick? A lot," Joy said.

"I...I..."

"Stop 'I'ing and go talk to Fabian!" Patricia scolded and hung up. I gave the phone back to Alfie and he started to punch in _another_ phone number.

"Saved the best for last," Alfie grinned evilly. Mara and Jerome, who were now holding hands over the table (Which sent a pang of longing for Fabian through my chest), smirked.

"Oh no," my eyes got huge.

"Hey Amsie,"-"I have a little scenario for you..."-"Say Nina transferred here and she thinks that Fabian hates her even when Mara, Jerome, Mick, Trixie, Joy and I tell her otherwise."

"WHAT? LET ME TALK TO HER!" Amber's shout was so unbelievably loud.

Oh no.

"Hello?" I squeaked after I put Alfie's phone up to my ear.

"NINA MARTIN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? DO YOU KNOW NOTHING? REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO MAKE ME COME FROM FRANCE AND ENSURE YOU TWO-"

I cut her off mid sentence by saying, "Amber, no, this is just a misunderstanding. I have to go, I'll call you later, bye," I hung up.

"What'd you do that for? It was just starting to get good!" Jerome laughed.

"Do you believe us now?" Alfie asked, waggeling his eyebrows back and forth.

"You guys, come on, they haven't seen him in forever, either, and how would you know? Better yet, how did you know that Fabian was in my classes?"

"I have Literature right before you and I overheard that crazy professor of yours talking to Mister Conte about you two," Jerome grinned evilly.

"And I bumped into Fabian on our way to knock you over and asked him about you. He got that nervous look in his eye he used to get whenever we talked about yo two being a couple your first year here. He most definitly still fancies you. A lot,'' Alfie said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. They must be joking. If I were Fabian, I'd hate me (me as in ME me, Nina me.).

"Do you know how many girls Fabian's turned down?" Jerome asked.

"I'd...I'd rather not..."

I knew one of them was probably Mary.

"And we know you still fancy him. Why won't you just admit it?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I kept my gaze with the table locked in place.

"Seriously, Nina?" Mara laughed.

"You're a TERRIBLE liar and we can read you like a book!" Jerome snickered.

"I have to go," I got up.

"Please, Nina, c'mon," Alfie said.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early," I sighed.

Jerome looked at his watch.

"It's only four o'clock."

"I still have a lot of unpacking to do. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow..."

"Okay..." they all said.

I walked back to my dorm just to find the seldom few things I had unpacked back in my suitcase. Great welcome gift.

I wonder what Fabian is doing right now...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IN FABIAN'S POV!<strong>_

_**FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS AND ELORA ROSE OR I DON'T UPDATE ANYTHING!**_


	3. I couldn't help but blush

Thanks for the Elora Rose reviews :)

I think one of you was a little confused though...to the reviewer 'Awilliams'...it's an _original_ story on FictionPress, not a FanFic on FanFiction ;)

To the anonymous reviewer 'Leslie' on Elora Rose: Thank you! I appreciate it :)

I don't own HOA

This chapter is dedicated to _**Little Glitter Monster**_ for being a determined, dedicated, and awesome reader :) You rock :) And crack me up :P

You know what I'm gonna do when I've finished all of these?  
>I'm gonna write a SpongeBob FanFic. SpongeBob, although obnoxious and annoying, is boss.<p>

**_ATTENTION: I AM GOING TO START UPDATING ONE STORY PER DAY SO THEN THE CHAPTERS CAN BE LONGER._**

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~[This is epic, now we'll all find out how Fabian feels about he and Nina being reunited!]<p>

Nina is here.

Nina.

_My_ Nina.

_My_ beautiful Nina.

Whoa...slow down there Fabian...she obviously doesn't like you...calm down...that interoggation with Alfie meant nothing...her messing around with my hair was nothing...or was it? I hope it was something...I want my Nina back. It's really my fault that we split up, even though we never officially did...

When I transferred here last year, I got so caught up in my classes that we just lost touch.

I looked around my lonely apartment and felt a pang of longing for Nina right as my phone rang. It was Mick. I hadn't talked to him since the early summer.

"Hey," I answered.

"You little git!"

"Nice to talk to you, too..."

"Are you seriously that thick?"

"I don't really think you're one to be challenging my intelligance..."

"Really, Mister Couldn't Tell For A Whole Year That Nina Was Just As In Love With You As You Were With Her? I think at this point, I do."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nina still realy fancies you but she thinks you hate her!"

"What? How could I hate her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but that's what she thinks. What did you say to her?"

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I got a call from Alfie, Mara, and Jerome and they were with Nina and they filled me in. You're a git, you know that?"

"So I've heard." I groaned. How did all of this happen? "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm...I...I hadn't gotten that far yet..."

"Of course," I sighed. We thought for about a minute, then Mick had a plan.

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"Just ask her out!" Mick said, exasperated. How did I know that was coming?

"Goodbye," I said.

"Fabian Michael Rutter! If you hang up, I'll tell Nina about-"

"NO!" I knew what he was going to say. He's held this against me for _years_. Suddenly, I got another incoming call. Patricia...

"Um, Mick...Patricia's calling me...call Joy if you don't believe me...but I really have to go. Bye,"

"...Fine. I'll be calling frequently now, and I'll ensure I'm not the only one."

We hung up and I took Patricia's call.

"Hello?"

"Fabian, what is wrong with you?" Patricia asked angrily.

"Pardon?"

"How could you let Nina think you hate her?" Joy asked.

"Not you guys, too," I groaned. "Mick just gave me this whole speech."

"Good!" Patricia and Joy said together.

"Can I go then?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because _we_ haven't given you _our_ speech yet," Patricia scoffed.

Then went through the whole thing again.

"Ok, well what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask her out!" they both said.

"Do you know how long that took me last time? A whole entire year!"

"Exactly, it should be easier this time!"

"No, you don't get it!"

"Then explain."

"I...I can't..."

"Well, do you love her or not?" Amber started to call me. Oh no.

"You guys, Amber's calling me. If I don't answer this, I'm dead."

"Fine, but we're checking in with Mara about this from now on!"

"Ok, ok, bye," I sighed. I answered the phonecall and braced myself.

"FABIAN RUTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hello to you to," I shook, I knew she was completely serious.

"WHY DOES NINA THINK YOU HATE HER?"

"Good question, I was wondering the same thing myself."

"What did you do that might make her think that?" Amber demanded, her voice lowered somewhat.

"I don't know. It's my fault we split, so she wouldn't hate me for that...when Mary tried to get me to ditch Nina, I said no and told her to back off...but Nina doesn't know about that...but...I...I really don't know Amber."

"I'm going to find out," Amber said forcefully.

"No, Amber, please, I'm trying to fix this by myself."

"Yes, because your so good at talking to girls."

"Shut it, Amber," I was really frustrated with this. Suddenly, a plan came to me. I decided to see if Nina's still at the cafe...if she's not, I'll set my plan into action...

"No! Not until we figure this out!"

"Amber, I have a plan. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, right after I talk to Nina."

"Amber, please, for the sake of my plan, _plese_ do not say anything," I begged. After a few more minutes of begging, she agreed and said she'd pass the message to the others. We hung up, and I put my plan into action. I called Nina.

"Hello?" her sweet voice sounded like music to my ears.

"Hey Nina," I started.

"Hey," Nina smiled. I knew she was smiling, she always let out a little relieved breath when she smiled.

"I was...um...wondering if you'd maybe want to hang out?"

"I'd love to, but I sorta of have to re-move into my room. Mary and Lillian packed up all my stuff, and when I put it back, I made the mistake of running downstairs because I needed to talk to the RA who was down in the lounge, then when I came back, my stuff was in the hallway and my door was locked. I'm currently trying to find my key, but I'm pretty sure I left it in the room and they took it," she sighed.

"That's terrible!"

"You get used to it. It's kinda like a repeat of Anubis house, except they don't like me know because they...nevermind. They just don't like me. I wanted to switch dorms but there isn't an open bed. I'm just gonna stick this one out," Nina sighed.

"Would you like some help getting in at least?" I laughed lightly.

"Sure," Nina laughed. "Room 104, second floor of Rosewood."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

We talked for a few more seconds then hung up. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door and down the stairs of my apartment building. I walked through the crisp air and past the campus coffee shop. I saw Alfie, Jerome, and Mara sitting at a window booth. I hurried along the street, and luckily, they didn't see me. I usually hang around with them all the time, but now that I know that they know, things are about to change.  
>I arrived at Nina's room and found her slumped outside of the door, her mountain of things next to her.<p>

"Hey," I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey," she smiled. I gave her a hand up, and when she stood on her feet, we froze. Our eyes locked with each other, my left hand and her right hand clasped before us. I should have kissed her right then and there, but before I could even unfreeze my brain from the overwhelming feeling of excitment, some giggling freshmen walked by. I thought they stopped being giggly in highschool!

We snapped out of it and stepped back, Nina brushing herself off as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm gonna see if she'll let me in," Nina pointed towards the door. She stepped over to it and knocked.

"Mary? Lillian? Nathalie? Emilie? Can you please let me in? Ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait?"

"French?" I laughed.

"Nathalie and Emilie don't speak much English," Nina explained.

"Ahh," I nodded my head. "Here, let me try. Are you sure Mary and Lillian are in there?"

"Yep."

I knocked on the door. "Mary? Lillian? Can you open up? It's Fabian."

The door flew open.

"Fabian? What are you doing here?" Mary batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair. How cheesy. And desperate.

"I was gonna hang out with Nina," I smiled. I pushed the door open a little further and motioned for Nina to come in with the first box.

I helped her bring her stuff back in and Mary and Lillian just watched in amazement.

The last thing we brought in was a small plastic bin with a bunch of pictures in it. I helped her place them on the shevles by handing them to her as we went along.

I pulled out a picture of the two of us from when we were sixteen and Joy was going through a photography stage. Nina and I were sitting on the bench outside of Anubis House facing each other and sitting cross-legged. We had our foreheads pressed together, and I remembered that right after the picture was snapped, I had kissed her. My second favorite part of the photo (the first being Nina) was that it was in black and white except for the red rose that lay on the ground before us. It was truly a work of art.

Nina blushed when I handed it to her, and I couldn't help but blush, too.

I could hear Mary and Lillian mutter fowl words about Nina under their breath. What slags. I mean, seriously! What, do they think we're still in grade school? We're adults for gods sake!

After we were done, we walked to the courtyard and talked for almost four hours.

We went from a hectic day full of nutso friends to talking like we used to.

I can't believe just this morning I came back from my parents house where I had been visiting and now I'm with Nina talking like nothing ever happened.

"I've really missed you," I told her after a few minutes of silence and looking up at the slowly appearing stars.

"I've missed you too," she sighed.

I really wanted to just hold her close to me, to kiss her, to truly be able to call her mine, but I knew I had to stick to my plan.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She looked at it and groaned.

"Amber," Nina sighed."She's been hounding me since..."

She cut herself off and answered the phone.

"Hey Amber."-"What is it?"-"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."-"Why would I lie about that?"-"Ok, I might in that case, but I really am."-"Would you like to talk to him?" she sounded a bit exasperated.-"Quickly."-

She held the phone to my ear.

"Fabian, can you say hi to Amber?"

"Hi Amber," I laughed.

"Fabian! How is your 'plan' working?" Amber asked excitedly. I blushed and hoped that Nina didn't hear.

"Fine, Amber. Just fine," I tried to hint to her to stop talking about it in case Nina could hear.

"Oooooh, okaaaay," Amber partially understood. "Can you put Nina back on?"

"Sure," I said. "Nina, she wants to talk to you."

I handed the phone back and Nina talked to Amber for a couple more minutes then hung up rather relieved.

We talked on for a while longer when I noticed that, even with her jacket on, she was shivering. I took mine off and layed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"No problem," I couldn't help but blush either. This reminded me of one of our early trips to the attic when we were in the panel hiding and I gave her my bathrobe.

At about ten o'clock, we decided we should get back. When I walked her back to her dorm, I was pleased to see that Mary and Lillian had turned in early so I wouldn't have to worry about Nina.

"Night," I bid Nina adeiu.

"Night," she slipped into her room.

I had another flashback to that same night when I had left her to the twisted love crazy cluthes of Amber.

How I longed for the past...

Walking back to my apartment was lonely, that is, until Alfie and Jerome popped out of _literally_ nowhere.

"How was your date with Nina?" Jerome teased, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels rather frequently.

"It wasn't a date."

"But you wish it was," Alfie teased. Rather than an oral response, I blushed, leading them to the conclusion that I did, which was true.

"And she wishes that is was too, so all's well that ends well. You can ask her out tomorrow and have another courtyard date."

"No, I have a plan, and it's working fine, thank you very much." I interjected into their schemes. "And how did you know we were in the courtyard?"

"Bushes are a beautiful thing, aren't they?" Alfie dazed of teasingly.

"Does Mara know about this?"

"Does she know? Of course! She was the one who pulled us away," Alfie explained. Thank you, Mara!

"So, anyways...let's hear about this little plan of yours..."

"Nope," I kept walking down the street. They walked backwards and always one step ahead of me so they could talk to me at the same time.

"Fabian, we've been mates for almost ten years now, I think you can trust me," Jerome tried to charm his way in.

I gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look.

"It was worth a shot," he mumbeled.

"No it wasn't," Alfie groaned.

"But tell us this, does this mysterious plan of yours included you asking out Nina?"

"...Yes..." I was rather hesitant to tell them I even _had_ a plan, much less what I planned to partake in it.

"That's all we needed to know," Jerome smiled deviously as he and Alfie bounded down the street to their dorm.

This is _not_ going to turn out too well.


	4. HA!

Whell (Yes, whell. You have a problem with that? If so, take it up with anyone but me.), I'm updating this! Which do you think I should update next, _**Closer and Closer They Come: Crazy Love Life**_, _**Mystery,Romance,and all those things in between**_, _**Squares Are Never Good**_, or _**Elora Rose**_? Or _**THIS**_ even. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INPUT!

You know what's going to be REALLY weird? Having new HOA episodes! I'm so used to reruns that it's going to be MEGA weird! I'm not complaining though :)

I AM OFFICIALLY NOT SPEAKING/TYPING DIRECTLY TO PEACEGANGSTA/ AMBER ROSE SKYDRAGON UNTIL SHE CONTINUES HER STORY. SAME GOES FOR RAINSUMMERS, AS A MATTER OF FACT!

To the anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name and wrote _**"Thanks. Also, the layout sucks, which was a part of the last chapter, I realize but I forgot to mention it until now. And: adeiu technically means "goodbye, we'll never see each other again" so it wasn't really a good word choice. But most people just think it means goodbye so I guess it doesn't really matter."**_, first off, what do you mean by 'Thanks'? And as for the layout...that's your opinion I guess, so okay...if you actually left a name and had an account, I could PM you on the matter and see what I should do. Hopefully it will be resolved soonif I can figure out what's wrong...and I think the way you put it was a little snotty. Just sayin'... And as for the phrase adieu, acorrding to dictionary. com, it means goodbye or farwell. Also, I asked my english teacher, and she said that the way I put it did make sense (long story as to how I explained it without mentioning HOA or FanFiction). So, next time, can you enjoy reading rather than pointing out every glitch that you see? I'm not perfect a perfect writer and I know it, but you could say "Try a better layout" instead of being too blunt and saying "The layout sucks". And leave a name next time.

Anyways...this chapter is dedicated to..._**Little Glitter Monster**_ (again) who I had an awesome conversation with the other day :)

_**I don't own HOA or any of its characters, but it would be TOTALLY SICK if I did!**_

* * *

><p>~Alfie's POV~<br>"Alfie my friend, I do believe we have some meddling to be done," Jerome smiled deviously. It'd been quite a long time since we'd messed with Nina and Fabian, and we were _very_ excited.

"That we do, that we do," I grinned back. This was going to be _good_. "What do you think we should start out with? We can't let Amber or Mara find out though."

"True...Mara will kill me for sure, and Amber will do worse to the both of us..." Jerome pondered the possibilities.

"Lock them in a closet?" I asked, trying to get all the possibilities...

"NO," Jerome said firmly. I had a flashback to the time Amber and I shoved he and Mara into a closet and Jerome asked her out. Ah, good times.

"Okay, okay, just trying to get everything out there. And you have to admit, it did work pretty well, you two have been together for over three years now," I smiled.

"Yes, but that's just...hold it...Alfie my friend, your genius is showing!"

"Oh god!" I crossed my legs.

"No you muppet, that's just what we're going to do?"

"That's not very good if we're trying to get Nina and _Fabian_ together...and I already have a girlfriend..."

"NO ALFIE!" Jerome smacked his forhead, rather exasperated. "We're shoving them in a closet!"

"Ahhh, _much_ better than what I thought you meant."

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that right?"

* * *

><p>~Mick's POV~<p>

Fabian can NOT do this. He's _still_ shy around girls, even if it is Nina. He, although my best mate, can be _such_ a git. He needs help. Lucky for him, my football, or as they call it here in California, 'soccer', team is doing an exchange program with Galeson University, aka Fabian, Nina, Lewis, Clark, and Mara's University. It's quite ridiculous that we're going to England, seeing that I'm from there, but the rest of my 'soccer' team is from either America or Canada, so there we go. Oh well, at least I'll be able to supervise things with Fabian and Nina! HA!

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

~Two days later~

"Attention students!" our Professor called for our attention.

"Yes Dr. Miller?" We responded. This was my favorite class of all. Patricia and I had it together, and it was an amazing class. It's a crossover of film and photography, and I was aspiring to be a photographer while Patricia wanted to be a director. It's very interesting and overall, fun.

"I would like to announce that there will be a creativity festival at Galeson University that I will be requiring all of you to partake in. Photography students, you shall be required to take a series of themed pictures that tell a story when put together with a minimum of thirty pictures. Directing students, a short film that is a minimum of ten minutes."

Galeson University? Galeson? Galeson! GALESON! That's where Fabian, Nina, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie are! Patricia and I shared a look of shocked happiness.

"Is there a set theme?" A girl, Grace, raised her hand.

"As a matter of fact, Grace, there is. Romance. Love. Passion. The photography students will be asked to get candids _and _planned shots of such scenes, and the directing students will be asked to find willing people to act for them, or better yet, real couples. It's a college campus, there is bound to be several," Dr. Miller laughed. Patricia and I looked at each other, trying to hold back our excitement. "As a matter of fact, my good friend, Professor Riley James, a professor of Egyptian History, says that the campus is swarming with them. Even his own classes."

I couldn't help but remember that _both_ Nina and Fabian were studying to be historians, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were in his class.

"We shall be departing in a weeks time. Seeing that Galeson is none but a mere fourty five minutes away, we shall simply go to the train station up the street. Your tickets have already been paid for seeing that this is a school event. You have been excused from your classes for one month."

Well, that's a _lot_ to spring on us the second week of term (Jolemans University starts earlier than most colleges)!

Patricia and I walked out of class together and ran back to our dorm to call Mara. After we called her, she told us how _Mick_ had arrived there yesterday for a football program!

"That's so weird!" Patricia said after we hung up with Mara.

"It's great!" I was _ecstatic_! Mick! _My_ Mick! He's going to be there! I haven't seen him since July! We'd broken up our first year of college and Mick went out with some blonde named Sophie Rodenlenar**_[A/N- Ehm...I suggest that ALL of you remember the name Sophie! Or at least a blonde girl in HOA! Just a little tip!]_**, but it didn't work out between them. Mick and I started dating again just this summer.

"It's like a big reunion, without Amber though," Patricia sighed sadly.

"Yea, oh well. I be we'll find another time for all of us to meet up," I said. Little did I know that that time would be next week...

* * *

><p>~Amber's POV~<p>

"What? They're _all_ coming?" I asked Mara again.

"Yes!"

"I feel so left out now!" I whined.

"Aww, it's fine Amber, we'll call you!"

"No..." I said after a moment of thinking.

"What?"

"No need..." I smiled. Ha! Although Paris is fabulous, Amber the Matchmaker has other duties to attend to, as well as see her friends and boyfriend. Daddy won't mind if I switch colleges again...will he? No, I don't think so... "I'll see you in a few days!"

I hung up the phone then caled Daddy. He didn't approve of my idea to much.

"But Daddy! I need to! You don't understand! It's important!" I had a flashback to always telling him how important my shoes were...and are...

"I'm sorry Princess, but you've already transferred twice from two colleges in Paris, don't you think that's enough?"

"No! I mean, yes, but _PLEEEAAASSSEEE_ Daddy, I really need to!" After a few more minutes of begging, Daddy caved. I was going to Galeson! Hmm...now that I think about it, that sounded better when I knew I was still a Paris student...I hope they have plenty of clothing stores and crossionts...

* * *

><p>AN-Hehehehehe, they're _all_ there now :P Sorry if I made it really stupid, it's just going to help a _lot_ with my plot line :P

_**R&R PLEASE! Five more reviews or I don't update ANYTHING!**_


	5. Says You

HEY! Ok, so I got several PM's saying that they'd (the person who PM'd me) would hunt me down and force me to update this and a got several reviews telling me to, so...here! Also, check out chapter two of **_'What If...'_** and chapter three of **_'Crazy Connections'_** please!

**_IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS, CRAZY CONNECTIONS, OR WHAT IF..., I WILL NOT UPDATE ANYTHING!_**

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends who doesn't have an account and isn't a huge HOA fan (she likes it, but not as much as us) and doesn't even know I have this account, but I'd like to dedicate it to Maggie anyways because I'm excited about spending the summer with her since our brothers made All-Stars :) I X3 YOU MAGGIE! YOU'RE AN _AWESOME_ FRIEND!

To the reader/reviewer I had a GREAT confusion with (you know who you are),**_ I_** APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION! I see and I'm sorry for the confusion :) And I would ask my French teacher, but I won't because 1)I believe you 2)She scares the crap out of me 3)She barely knows French, she's primarily a Spanish teacher, and 4)She has the HAIRIEST ARMS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! SHE'S A FREAKING APE! which scares me. Well, SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION! :P

I don't own HOA, just everything in my room, locker, and, well, that's about it. Oh, and my ideas! And an ice cream sandwich }:P See the emoticon I just made? It has a **_unibrow_** }:P Or horns...no, it's a unibrow.

_**Oh, and to the reader with the prediction, GOD DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU SO SMART? ! I HAVE TO DELETE YOUR REVIEW NOW! That was perfect timing too...**_

_**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE MORGAN'S ARE, GO READ CLOSER AND CLOSER THEY COME _OR MYSTERY,ROMANCE,AND ALL THOSE THINGS IN BETWEEN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**_

__This is the kind of time I wish HPsibunaSara wasn't on vacation and didn't have WiFi...I need you Sara! AHHH! MY CONSULTANT (AND BFFF) IS ON VACATION AND I CAN'T CONTACT HER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HELP! ! ! ! ! ! ! !__

_**Anything in '[]' or '{}' is an Author's note, I did that for translating the French.**_

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"What do you think it is?" I asked Fabian as the two of us walked down to the coffee shop. Mara had called me when I was at Fabian's and told the both of us to come; she had a surprise.

"No clue," Fabian shrugged. When we came into view of the coffee shop, I saw them. All seven of them. Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Joy, Patricia, and Amber, in the window seat having tea. My eyes got wide and I turned on my heel to run. Fabian grabbed my waist, sending tingles through my body, and pulled me back.

"You _want_ to go face them?" I asked. We both knew of the harrassment that was to come if we went.

"On second thought..." Fabian turned around and pulled my hand behind him.

"NEENS! FABES!" Amber squealed as she ran out of the shop. Yep, we're screwed. "I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"

"Missed you too," we laughed as Amber TACKLED us to the ground in a HUGE hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we all got up.

"Everyone else was transferring here, and I thought I should too!" Amber smiled, very proud of herself.

"What do you mean, 'Everyone else was transferring here'?" I asked.

"Well, Mick's football team is spending a term here, Joy and Patricia are here for a few months working on a project, and then the rest of you were already here," Amber smiled. Oh, how people _never_ change. Amber's still a dizzy blonde, Alfie's still Alien crazy, Jerome is still pranking, Mara is still booksmart, Mick is still...Mick..., Patricia and Joy are still best friends, Fabian is still sweet, and I'm still in love with him.

"I see..." I seriously did not know how to react to harrassment over Fabian for the next two years of my life. I mean, he obviously just wants to be friends, but _they _don't realize that...

"Well, c'mon," Amber pulled the both of us into the shop. Somehow, we managed to fit _everyone _in the booth. Mara was on Jerome's lap, next to them Joy on Mick's, next to them Amber on Alfie's, across from them, Patricia (on the window side), then me, then Fabian. I sat somewhat closer to Patricia, because I felt really awkward sitting next to my ex boyfriend who I was still in love with and looking at three couples that lasted longer than us.

"Sooo...how long are you guys here for?" I asked Patricia and Joy.

"Four months," Patricia answered. Four months of harrassment, here I come.

"Cool," my lying has improved...not over things like Fabian, but I'm able to swing the 'white lie' thing..."So Mick..." I changed the topic, "What college are you coming with?"

"University of Southern California," Mick grinned. Why did that sound so familiar? Something to do with Zach...? No...but he did get a scholarship ther for _soccer_...oh my... oh god...

"You...you're her with your soccer team?"

"Ugh, I hate the word 'soccer', but yeah, that's what they call it," Mick said. NO!

"Interesting..." my hand shook a bit.

"Anything wrong?" Mara asked.

"Nope...I...I gotta run back to my dorm...I'll be back in a few..." I said nervously. Fabian stood up and I passed through, rushing out of the coffee shop. I literally ran back to my dorm and sat on my bed.

"Ok, Zach is here, no big deal, chances are you won't even see him, this is a _huge_ campus, ad just because he told you he'd kill Fabian for dumping you doesn't mean he actually will," I started murmuring to myself.

"Qui est Zach?" Emilie asked as she came out of the bathroom. [Who is Zach?]

"Zach est mon ami des États-Unis," I answered, a bit irritated she couldn't speak as much English as I could French. [Zach is my friend from the United States.}

"Pourquoi êtes-vous parler à vous-même?" [Why were you talking to yourself?]

"Parce que je vais fou." [Because I'm going insane.]

"Bon à savoir..." Emilie walked to her bed and sat down. Emilie and Nathalie weren't that bad, I just hated talking to them. French is _not_ fun. "Voulez-vous parler de tu la folie?" [Good to know...] [Do you want to talk about it?]

"No, mais merci quand même," I sighed and flopped on my bed. I HATE French. I wish she would practice her English! [No, but thanks anyways.]

"Are you sure?" She said slowly in a thick French accent.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" I asked smiling, glad she was taking a swing at English.

"Oui," she smiled. Oh well, it was worth a try. [Yes] {If you didn't know that, that's sad...}

"En anglais ou en français?" [In English or in French?]

"In English," she smiled. YES!

"Well, I...I love Fabian...but he doesn't love me...and Zach loves me...but I don't love him...and Zach is here...and so is Fabian...and I'm screwed."

"Screwed?"

"In trouble, it won't be good."

"Oh, d'accord." What happened to English? [Oh, ok] {Or as my French teacher would say, 'Mmkay'}

"Yea," I sighed. Emilie got up and walked over to my bed, sitting next to me.

"Mais Fabian adore tu," Emilie put her hand on mine. [But Fabian loves you]

"Non, il ne adore pas ma." [No, he doesn't love me]

"Non, Fabian adore tu," she smiled. I caved and believed her. [No, Fabian loves you]

"How do you know?"

"C'est dans ses yeux," she said truthfully. [It's in his eyes]

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled. "Go see him."

"D'accord," I smiled. "Merci."

"Tout le temps." [Any time]

I decided that I really liked Emilie.

I got up and went back to the coffee shop. On my way down the stairs into the lounge, I bumped into Fabian.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you," Fabian laughed as he held me stable.

"Found me," I smiled. Suddenly, the smile was wiped right off my face. Outside the sliding glass doors in the lounge, I saw Zach talking to one of his teamates.

"What?"

"Um, can we go this way?" I pulled his hand and we went out the west doors and walked back to the shop quickly, my hand still holding his.

"Okay Nina, just avoid Zach as much as possible and everything will be okay," I thought to myself.

"What was that all about?" Patricia asked.

"I um...I remembered that I had to run a room key back to my roommate Emilie..." there's those bad lying skills.

"Okay..." they obviously didn't believe me, but they were all to caught up in the fact that I was holding Fabian's hand. As soon as Fabian and I saw, our hands shot to our pockets and we sat back down.

"Amber...where are you staying?" I asked.

"In a _huge_ terris apartment," Amber smiled.

"Lucky, Joy and I have to stay in a dorm with these two obnoxious girls from our PV class," Patricia grimaced.

"Come stay with me!" Amber said excitedly.

"Amber we're only here for four months," Joy laughed.

"Then stay with me for four months," Amber said in a 'duh!' tone. Patricia and Joy looked at each other, shrugged, and agreed.

"Mara, Nina, you too!" Amber was ecstatic.

"Sure, that'd be fun," I smiled.

"I'm in," Mara smiled.

"Yay!" Amber squealed. I stopped thinking about Zach all together and thought about how much fun I'd have with Amber and the rest of the girls. "C'mon, the boys will help you pack!"

The boys, excluding Fabian, gave her an 'Exuse me?' look, but their girlfriends gave them a 'Hush up' look, so it was all worked out. We all filed out of the shop and Amber gave instructions.

"Ok, Mick and Alfie, help Patricia and Joy," Amber said.

"Your wish is my command," Alfie saluted. Amber ignored him and went on.

"Jerome, you'll help Mara," Amber said. Jerome and Mara smiled at each other.

"And I'll help Nina," Fabian said. Amber smiled, and then gave us all directions to her apartment.

"See, it's right there," Amber pointed at a tall building.

"That's my building," Fabian laughed.

"Yay! Now Nina can-" I threw my hand over Amber's mouth before she could continue. Amber, Alfie, and Mick went off to help Joy and Patricia, Jerome went to help Mara, and Fabian came to help me.

Three hours later, everyone's belongings were in Amber's _amazing _and _HUGE_ apartment and we were all unpacking. After a sad goodbye with Emilie, my friend of five hours, I'd come here after I promised her I'd still come and hang out with her and help with her English. All the boys had gone back to Mick's room, so it was just the five of us.

There were three bedrooms, but we only used two of them. Amber and I were in the room connected to the terris, and Mara, Patricia, and Joy were in a huge room next to us.

As I was unpacking my photos, I took out the one of Fabian and I on the bench, and my ears were ringing with Amber's piercing squeal.

"What is it?" Joy asked as she, Patricia, and Mara, flung into the room.

"Nina kept the picture!" Amber squealed.

"What picture?" Mara asked.

"Look!" Amber snatched the photo and shoved it in their faces.

"Aww!" They all crooned. Uck.

"I remember taking that!" Joy sighed. "You two were _too_ cute!"

"Uh-huh," I blushed. I took the picture back and put it on the shelf where my others were. We all went onto the terris and sat under the pergela on suspended benches, Amber and Mara on one, Joy and Patricia on one, and me on another.

"So, has he asked you yet?" Joy asked excitedly.

"Has who asked what?" I lied.

"Has Fabian asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"No, and I don't think-"

"Nina, will you stop thinking? ! It only seems to do you no good!" Amber scolded.

"True," Patricia agreed.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

After we got the girls moved into Amber's, all the guys came down ten floors from Amber's twenty fifth floor apartment to my apartment.

"So, Fabian..." Mick asked slyly as we all sat in my living room.

"So, Mick..." I retorted.

"When are you going to ask Nina?"

"Ask her what...?" I felt like Nina herself. I knew I couldn't lie when it came to her.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend you muppet!" Jerome threw a couch pillow at me.

"Like she'd say yes..." I muttered. Jerome, Alfie, and Mick threw more pillows at me.

"Of course she would you idiot!" Mick said.

"Says you..." I muttered, only softer this time. Nope, still got three more pillows to the head.

* * *

><p>AN-Remember, five reviews for this, 'What If...', and 'Crazy Connections', _**OR I SHALL NOT UPDATE ANYTHING!**_

_**Thanks :)**_

Review PLEASEEE!


	6. Crashes and Flashes

For those of you who read _'Closer and Closer They Come Sequel: Crazy Love Life'_, I'm PONDERING the possibility of discontinuation...

I JUST SAW RUFUS IN A PICKLE COMMERCIAL! A _**PICKLE**_ COMMERCIAL! FOR CLAUSSEN PICKLES! I saw a topic on the nick boards about it then I had to look it up on youtube. It's sad how he can't defeat 15 year olds, so he resort's to pickle commercials. I mean, I'd love to drive a sled arond a grocery store and everything, but it's kind of a step down for him...

This chapter is dedicated to _**S.I.B.U.N.A.1398**_ :)

_**I MADE A MISTAKE ON ONE TRANSLATION! **_'Voulez-vous parler de tu la folie?' does NOT mean 'Do you want to talk about it?', it actually means 'Do you want to talk about your insanity?'. SORRY! GOT A LITTLE CAUGHT UP I GUESS!

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I JUST SAW AN INTERVIEW WITH BRAD KAVANAGH FROM A FEW WEEKS AGO AND HE SAID HE'S STILL DATING SAMANTHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'M GOING TO DIE! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'M OFFICIALLY DEAD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Cause of death: A broken heart :( Now Nathalia (or me) can't date him :( I am extremely sad now :( STUPID SAMANTHA! ! ! Grrr...**_

I don't own HOA

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<br>~In the kitchen with Nina and Joy~

"Soo, Nina..." Joy started.

"Yea?" I asked, hoping it wasn't _anything_ to do with Fabian.

"For my project, I need romantic shots of couples, and I was hoping you-"

"Can' tyou get Mara and Jerome or Amber and Alfie?" I asked.

"I need _different_ couples," she smiled. I was trapped in this, well, trap.

"What about you and Mick?"

"I'm _taking_ the pictures, not posing," Joy said. Damn, no way out of that one...

"Well, um...-...-...-...this campus is swarming with couples..." I stuttered.

"But I need GOOD ones," Joy insisted.

"Mara and Jerome."

"Better ones!"

"I take offense to that on their behalf," I teased. "Amber and Alfie."

"_Better_ ones!"

"Again, I'm taking offense on their behalf."

"Nina, PLEASEEE will you-"

"No, Joy! Fabian and I are _history_! He does _not_ like me like that at all whatsoever, we're just best friends like we used to be, and I intend to keep it that way, because even if I love him, I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him by telling him that I do because then I'll have absolutely _NOTHING_ with him! Please, stop pestering me about it!" I stormed out of the room, which was _very_ unlike myself. I just hate false hope, and the more of it I was given, the harder I'd fall when the truth came around.

"You just said you loved him!" Joy called after me as she followed me to my room. I tried not to listen to her.

"No I didn't," I stuttered. Had I? No, I don't _think_ so...

"Want a bet?"

"No..."

"Well, you did," Joy teased.

"You have no proof..."

"Besides the fact that I witnessed it," Joy teased.

"Oh shut up," I blushed and flopped onto my bed. I turned over to look out the window at the drizzling rain that seemed to be falling harder with every second. Luckily, no thunder or lightning...I shuddered at even the thought...

"Nina loves Fabian! Nina loves Fabian!" Joy sang as she flopped next to me. "Now we just have to tell him that..."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOO!"

"YESSS!"

"N-"

"C'mon," Joy sat up and pulled me up with her.

"Where?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see..." Joy grinned evilly. Oh no.

Joy stood up and pulled me to my feet. Before I could protest to whatever it was she was planning, she dragged me out of the room by my hand and we left the apartment. Oh no.

She took me into the elevator and we went down ten floors to the fifteenth...oh no...

"C'mon," Joy smiled slyly as she pulled me out of the elevator and knocked on Fabian's door.

Mick opened it and let us in, putting his arm around Joy's waist. When I tried to backtrack, both of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I walked through the familiar hallway and into Fabian's living room.

"Hey," Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian greeted us. Fabian was biting his lower lip and looking down. I couldn't help but notice the pillows surrounding him, almost as if they'd been thrown...

"Hey," Joy and I said. Mick sat down on the couch and Joy lounged on his lap. I sat on the other couch next to Fabian and I tried to sit as far away as possible.

"So, Fabian, Nina and I were just talking about you..." Joy started her devious plan.

"Small world!" Mick said, catching on and stopping me before I could interviene. "The rest of us were just talking about _Nina_!"

"Oh, and what were you saying?" Joy asked.

"Well, we were talking about Nina's _relationship status_," Jerome stepped up to the plate to humiliate Fabian and I further.

"And us Fabian's!" Joy grinned evilly. I'm starting to remember the hate I had for her when I was fifteen...

Both Fabian and I were looking down at the arms of the couch.

"Oh, Mick, don't we have that...date?" Joy had to think for a sec to figure out her evil excuse.

"Oh, yea! Let's go!" Mick and Joy hurried out of the room giggling and holding hands. Hope their date isn't outside, the rain is getting stronger...actually, I hope it is.

"Alfie, I think it's time to harass a certain jock on his date, don't you?" Jerome asked as soon as the door shut.

"Yes, yes I do," Alfie and Jerome stood up. "Now you two keep it PG in here, okay?"

Alfie and Jerome ran off.

"And then there were two..." I muttered. "Typical of them."

"Very," Fabian agreed. Suddenly, when I was about to say I had to leave, there was a crash of thunder and the lights went out. From a window, there was a blinding flash of lightning.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asked over the loud thunder crackles.

"Fine," I answered, gripping tightly to the couch arm. Thunderstoms scared the living daylight out of me. If it wasn't for thunderstorms, my parents would still be alive. When I was seven, I was at my Gran's house for the day, and my parents were coming to pick me up during a raging storm. There was a thick layer of water on the road and their car began to hydroplane. Lightning struck the top of the car and my mom was killed instantly. It happened right down the street from Gran's house, and I saw the whole thing happen. I was scarred for life as a child. Ever since then, I've just hated thunder storms. Even now as an adult, they frighten me to no end, and Fabian knew.

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked as another flash or lightning showed me with my head burried in my arms.

"No," I told the truth. Another crash of thunder jolted me up and I landed in Fabian's lap, his arms then wrapped around me.

"Thought so," he smiled a little. Suddenly, a roar of rumbling thunder literally shook the building. I burried my head into Fabian's shoulder and had a terrible flashback to the night of my parents' death. As if it was stuck on replay, I kept seeing the lightning strike the car and the car rolling over, which as a result, crushed my dad. Literally.

The storm went on for what seemed like ever, but it was actually only three hours. Regardless, I stayed in Fabian's apartment. On his couch. In his arms. At about ten pm, the both of us slowly fell asleep. The storm continued on until who knows when, but by the time I woke up at three am, it had cleared. All that was left was a light rain.

I looked up a bit to see that his eyes were looking down out me. For a moment, we stared into each other's eyes. Then, before either of us knew what was going on, he leaned in...

* * *

><p>AN-HaHA! Somewhat of a cliffe! Will they actually kiss? Or will the motley crew bust in and ruin everything? Or will they kiss and then regret it? When will Zach come into play? All these answers in the next chapter!

_**I DON'T CARE IF BRAD IS DATING SAMANTHA DORRANCE, HE WILL BE NATHALIA'S (OR MINE)! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HE WILL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	7. Zach

Go check me out on YouTube! nabian8735 is my name there too! I do all HOA vids :) Thanks!

This is dedicated to _**rducky**_! I was hoping someone would notice the irony! And yea, I just needed to put down another possibility.

A note to _**envelope123**_: Are you phsycic? ! Or have you read a white with purple polkadots notebook with the name 'KATIE' in bright blue sharpie on the front...?

I'd like to thank: _**innocent blusher, izzi08, angela1997, AutumnReign, **_and _**Little Glitter Monster **_for proof reading! ! ! ! ! ! I didn't get a response from two of them, but thank you for volunteering! I kinda screwed the two people thing :P I didn't have my regular consultant cause she's babysitting today, so she has to keep track of her sister and can't really get online :/ Oh well :) THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HELPED! ! !

I don't own HOA D':

_**HOA SEASON 2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BY ALEX SAWYER ON TWITTER! ! ! FILMING STARTS JULY 21ST AND IT COMES OUT IN 2012! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! EEEEEEEEEEEEPPP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

I looked up a bit to see that his eyes were looking down out me. For a moment, we stared into each other's eyes. I felt as if he could read my every thought, as if he could see right through me, as if he could literally see into my soul. When ever I read that 'seeing into someone's soul thing' in books, I always thought it could never actually happen, but now, I'm not so sure...

Then, before either of us knew what was going on, he leaned in...

Our lips touched softly then molded together, a perfect fit. Even when I think it, it sounds lame, but I really did feel fireworks when I kissed him. I hadn't felt this way since...well...the last time I kissed Fabian!

"I...I'm sorry!" we both apologized when we pulled apart.

"No, I am," we said in unison once again.

"I...I better go..." I hastily stood up and rushed out of his apartment. He had stood up behind me and followed me halfway to the door.

"Nina, wait," Fabian said, but by the time he did, I was already out the door.

* * *

><p>~Amber's POV~<p>

"But this is good, right?" I asked. Nina had been gone since six pm, and now it's three am!

"It must be! You know how thunder storms freak her out, she MUST be with him," Patricia said. Patricia, Joy, Mara, and I were all in mine and Nina's room awaiting her arrival. Joy had gotten back from her date with Mick about two hours ago, and we all woke up when she came in and realized Nina wasn't back yet.

"Oo! My plan worked then!" Joy said excitedly. "Wait, why do storms freak her out anyways?"

"Nice!" I high fived her. "Oh, and nobody except Fabian knows. She doesn't like to talk about it."

We all sighed in sorrow for her, then Mara spoke up.

"Do you think he asked her?" Mara asked.

"He better have! I'll kill him if he didn't!" I said fiercely, completely forgetting about Nina's weird fear.

"Who are you killing?" Nina walked into our room, a look of flustered-after shock mixed with happiness.

"Oo! Where have you been?" we all asked excitedly.

"Nowhere..." she looked down regretfully.

"What's wrong?" I rushed up to her.

"Nothing..." she frowned.

"Liar!" Mara got up to come and see her.

"Guys, I'd rather not talk about it. Can we all just go to bed?"

"But it's not good for you to hold things in! Just let it out!" Joy begged.

"I really need some sleep you guys, please?"

"...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...Fine..." we agreed after thinking about it. We'd make her tell us in the morning...it was the weekend now, so we had two days to get it out of her.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<br>~The next morning in Mick's dorm with Mick's roomates, James, Max, and _**ZACH [COUGH COUGH COUGH!]**_~

"I just don't know," I frowned.

"Dude, I can't believe you just kissed this girl and let her walk out!" One of Mick's roomates/teamates, James said incredulously.

"Dude, what's worse is that these two go back to when we were 15!" Mick decided to embarass me further.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? !" Max asked.

"Like I said, I don't know," I sighed.

"I've liked the same girl since I was 9," Zach sighed.

"Dude...not cool...unless she's your girlfriend..." James said. I'm kind of getting sick of the word 'dude'. All these American's are using it, and they've rubbed off on Mick, so I'm the odd one out. Well, I don't plan on saying 'dude' any time soon, so I guess I'll remain the odd on out.

"Nope, never has been. I kissed her cheek once, but that's it. Then, she went off to the same boarding school as Mick and I haven't seen her since," Zach frowned. Wait, what? His not girlfriend is from America, and came to our boarding school? And his name...it's familiar...too familiar...Mick looked over at me, a bit alarmed. He made the connection too.

"I don't remember you sayin' anything like that about her..." Mick said.

"Always kept it a secret. But, since she goes here now, I'm gonna find her and ask. You should ask your girl to, Fabian," Zach suggested. My eyes got big. "What's her name, anyways?"

"Um...I'd love to stay and talk and everything, but I gotta go..." I said, dodging his question atrociously.

"Me too..." Mick and I stood up and rushed out of the room. I swore I heard Max say 'Odd Brits...', but at this point, I don't give a damn. I have to get to Nina before Zach...

"Dude! You're screwed!" Mick exclaimed.

"You don't think I don't know that? !" I asked as we sprinted across campus.

"Dude, are you gonna ask her?

"I don't know if she'll say yes! I don't think she likes me," I frowned as we stopped at the apartment building.

"Why the _**HELL**_ would you think that? ! ? ! ? !" Mick asked incredulously.

"Well, she's the one that got up and left when I kissed her, so call me crazy, but I guess that leads me to assume-"

"Fabian, never assume, it make's an **ass** out of yo**u** and **me**," Mick looked at me with an 'you're an idiot' expression.

"...-...-...-...-...I guess you're right..." I sighed. I _had_ to ask her. This felt like our sophmore prom all over again...

"You _guess_?"

"Fine, I _know_ you're right."

"Good, now, c'mon, we have to go crush Zach's dreams and make your's and Nina's prosper," Mick patted my back. "I never liked him anyways...he can be a git..."

"Hey, Mick, Fabian!" Joy called from the elevator that was about to close. We ran over and _just_ made it.

"Hey babes!" Mick kissed her.

"What are you guys doin'?"

"Tryin' to get to Nina before Zach," Mick explained.

"Zach...?"

"A kid who Nina grew up with that is here and is gonna ask her out and Fabian needs to before he does," Mick said, now out of breath from his rapid explanation.

"What makes you think she'd actually say yes?" Joy asked.

"Well, last night, after what happened, she...well, she may not like me," I started. I heard Mick whisper "To assume makes and ass out of you and me!", but I ignored him and continued, "And she's known this kid for a _long_ time, and appearently they liked each other, so she'd be most likely to say yes to him, but I _really_ need to ask her so I have even a slim chance of having her back!"

Why am I telling _Joy _this? !

"What happened last night? !"

"...I don't wanna talk about it, I just need to talk to Nina," I slumped against the back of the elevator. This was taking _forever_!

When we finally got into the room, Mara told us that Nina had gone to the campus library.

I left Mick and Joy to make out on the couch and raced to the library.

"Nina, where are you?" I thought to myself as I skimmed the library. Then, I saw her. She was sitting alone at a table doing the Egyptian Studies homework we'd planned on doing together tonight.

"Hey," I sat down cautiously.

"Hey," she smiled. Suddenly, the smile wiped off her face.

"What?"

"Come with me," she got up, pulled my arm along with her, and she hid us behind a bookshelf.

"What was that about?" I had to laugh a bit.

"Shh!" she was peering through some books all the way to the windows. Suddenly, I saw what she saw. Zach. Damn it!

"Nina, I need to tell...no not tell...explain...no...I...I need to ask you-"

"Is now really the time? We're hiding from someone who hates you that you don't know and I don't want to see, so the correct answer would be _no_," Nina said, still watching Zach.

"Why does he hate me?"

"Because I lo-...nevermind..."

"What?" I tried to coax her into telling me.

"No..." she looked down sheepishly.

"C'mon," I poked her side a few times.

"Fabian, stop! We're in the library!" she giggled quietly. Good, she's laughing...

"Not until you tell me the entire story," I said.

"...Fine..." Nina sighed, still smiling, as she sunk down against the bookshelf. I sat next to her and she told me her tale. She revealed that Zach hated me because Nina loved me, and Zach loved Nina, and everything that went along with it. After getting past the awkward phase of the conversation, we talked for at least two hours. Finally, we decided it would be a good idea to get up, seeing that the librarian didn't look too happy with us...

We went to my apartment to finish the homework Nina started, and it was there I made a choice that would affect the rest of my life...

* * *

><p>AN- Was it a positive or negitave one? ! ? ! ? !

_**i'd say two more chapters and an epilouge! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**Fun Fact: This was meant to be a one shot, but when I finished typing the first part, I was tired, so I published it then went to bed rather than type the other 3,000 words I had in store, and look where the one shot is now! :P **_

_I must say, I think you'll enjoy the epilouge :) I hope you will, at least..._


	8. Fortune Cookie

Okay, this chapter, then one more, then an epilouge, then done!

Dedicated to... : Anyone who watched my stuff on YouTube and read my new FictionPress, "All But Forgotten"! THANK YOU TO YOU ALL! And to _**Ayrissa Rainspirit**_ :) And _**HPsibunaSara**_ :) Go check out their stories. Now. NOW I SAY, NOW! ! !

This shall be a rather short chapter, as well as tomorrow's, but I think you'll all like them :) I must admit, I'm rather sad this story is drawing to a close :( Oh well, I've been planning this epilouge since I started this story, so I'm REALLY excited to write it!

And, _**I'M PURELY ECSTATIC ABOUT SEASON 2! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AREN'T YOU? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !**_

I don't own HOA :( But I don't care at this point seeing that season two is confirmed! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!:**I think when **SEASON 2** does come out, we should just continue on with our stories. Sure, Fabina will take FOREVER to happen, but it will. And maybe season to could be our off season! Think of it like a vacation...For a month and a half, we just enjoy the show and PM each other. Then, when it's over, we resume writing and we either rewrite season 2 (like I'm doing with season 1) or we predict season 3 in our fanfics, or we free wheel it like most of us do now, just like this story :). What do you guys think? ? ?_

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

We went to my apartment to finish the homework Nina started, and it was there I made a choice that would affect the rest of my life...

I was going to tell her. Tell her that I love her. Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her that, if she'll take me, I want her back. I always have.

"Oh god, Fabian, it's nine o'clock, we should probably eat..." Nina said after a few hours of homework and fooling around (not that kind of fooling around, teasing each other).

"Mick ate almost all my food yesterday," I sighed.

"Do you wanna go to the Chinese restaurant?" Nina asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'm paying though."

"No," Nina laughed. "You've paid every time!"

"And I will this time, too! Problem solved," I laughed.

"No!" Nina laughed.

"Hmm, yes, now c'mon, they close in an hour," I said. We walked down the street, and right as we were about to walk into the restaurant, things came to a hault. Zach and his football, or, 'soccer', team, excluding Mick, walked out. Damn it!

"Nina!" Zach said incredulously. Nina's eyes got big and she looked nervous.

"H-hey...Zach," Nina forced a smile. Zach's gace was all a glow, he didn't even notice me standing extremely close to Nina.

"Um, Neens, can I talk to you for a sec?" he walked up and put a hand on her arm. I clenched my fists and jaw, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Um...sure..." Nina gave me a 'HELP!' look, but I stood there hopelessly. I know Nina said she didn't love him, but what if he changed her mind? They've known each other since they were born, and he was her first love, I assume.

"To assume makes and ass out of you and me," I heard Mick's voice echo in my head. I shook the thought off and walked a bit closer to Zach and Nina as Zach's team departed without him. I missed most of the conversation, but I did hear this...

"Zach, I'm sorry. That was when we were kids! I told you how I felt about him, and I still feel that way about him. I'm really sorry, Zach. You're still one of my my best friends, though," Nina said. Who was she talking about? Me? No...or maybe me, but just to get Zach off her back...she's probably not interested in either of us...I assume-nevermind, I don't assume anymore-I guess.

After a little while of talking with him, they came back over to me. Zach scowled at me a _bit_, but after he gave Nina a sad hug, he left.

"What was that about?" I asked as he was out of earshot.

"He asked me out..." Nina sighed.

"And?" I asked, already knowing the (happy) answer.

"I said no," she said with a half-smiled.

"Why?"

"There's...someone else..." she smiled. I smiled back. Now it's just the matter of _how_ to ask her.

We walked into the restaurant together and sat down. We ate rather quickly and sat and talked. We saved our fortune cookies until the very end.

"What does yours say?" I asked Nina as she smiled.

"A day without a smile is a day wasted," Nina grinned. "Yours?"

I looked down, read it, and smiled. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review please? Guess what the fortune is...?<p>

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	9. First of Many

_**I used up all my PM's for a 24-hour period, so if I don't PM you right away, I will, I just have to get my PMing back! I don't like the 100 maximum per day rule :( I get my PMing back either this morning at 9:30 or tonight at 10...grrr...**_

I must say, I find it odd and funny at the same time that some of you couldn't figure out what the fortune cookie said right off the bat! ! !

Well, this is the **last chapter**! After this, an epilouge :) If I get **ten** reviews by 1pm New York time, I'll put up the **epilouge** today, but if I don't, well, I'm gonna make you all wait a week :P

I sadly don't own HOA

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

"What does yours say?" I asked Nina as she smiled.

"A day without a smile is a day wasted," Nina grinned. "Yours?"

I looked down, read it, and smiled. I knew what I had to do.

"It says...well, it says something I have to remember," I smiled."Nina, I've been w-"

"Closing in five minutes!" one of the workers called from behind the counter.

"Continue," Nina smiled.

"I've been wanting to tell you that-"

"Excuse, do you mind if I clear the table?" a waitress asked.

"Go right ahead," I said, trying my hardest not to show my irritation.

"Here, let's head back," Nina suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed. I left the tip (I had payed the bill earlier) and we headed out the door. We walked down the street with our hands shoved in our pockets, a silent walk until we arrived at her apartment.

"Continue," she smiled. I spent the whole walk trying to think of what to say, but just looking into her beautiful eyes made me loose my train of thought.

"Oh, um...yes...I...I was...I've wanted to tell you," I started off, stuttering all the while. God damn it Fabian, pull yourself together! "I've wanted to tell you that-"

"Nina, we've been-" Amber opened the door. Her eyes inflated and she looked extremely regretful for opening the door. "Oh... nevermind..."

"Continue," Nina looked irritated with all of these interuptions, but kept calm. Okay, so we've been interupted three times now...three strikes, you're out, right? Not in this situation...

"I'm just going to get to the point. Nina, will-"

"Hey you guys," Mick grinned as he and Joy walked down the hall hand in hand, headed towards the girls' apartment. I think both Nina and I could have killed him rigth then and there.

"Guess what?" Joy smiled.

"What?" we asked flatly.

"We just saw Patricia flirting with someone on Mick's football team!" Joy grinned.

"Good for her," Nina smiled.

"It was Zach," Mick mouthed. Only I caught it. I grinned and forgot -somewhat- about asking her. I suggested to Nina that we should go down to my apartment and watch a movie when Mick and Joy went into the apartment. I had a plan...

When we got to my door, I turned to Nina.

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked very quickly. I didn't expect what came next...

She put her hands on my shoulders, leaned up, and kissed me.

"I take that as a yes?" I asked, extremely dazed, as we pulled apart. She leaned up and kissed me again, a little more action put into the kiss. I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist as her arms snaked up to wrap around my neck. The feeling of her warm hands on my neck sent shivers through my body, and the kiss...oh, the kiss...the kiss was simply wonderful. I didn't think it was possible to love Nina more than I did, but that kiss proved me wrong. I hugged Nina's body as close to mine as I could, and she held to my neck tighter, now on her toes. I was so happy, that I spun her around while kissing her. We then broke apart and blushed, Nina giggling and the both of us smiling.

"So...the movie?" Nina blushed.

"Oh...right..." I blushed as well.

We went into the apartment and we put I don't even know what movie in the DVD player in my room. We sat together on my bed, my arm around Nina and her hand reached up and holding it, fingers intertwined. Her legs draped sideways across mine. Eventually, we both fell asleep, Nina's head resting on my shoulder and my head angled on her's.

This was the first of many nights Nina spent in my apartment. At the beginning of our senior year _**[A/N-the next year]**_, she moved in. And all the while, I had a Fortune Cookie to thank for my asking her. I carried the message with me wherever I went. The fortune cookie that said...

* * *

><p>AN-Well, in the epilouge, it shall say what the fortune read, and you shall hear what has become of them all fourteen years later.

Who knows what the cookie said? All shall be revieled...either today (depending on whether or not you guys are good reviewers or next week :P

**I promise that the epilouge shall be MUCH longer than these past few chapters!**


	10. Fate Is Not A Lengthy Visitor

Thank you to all of you who reviewed :) To those who didn't: I'm not partial to you right now...

This is dedicated to: _**All of you that have stuck with 'Fate' since day one, exactly one month ago today. You are all wonderful readers and reviewers.**_

I don't own HOA.

Does anyone think it's sad that I typed this before I published the first chapter? I had the fortune cookie thing planned out and everything...

_**I LIED! IT'S 15 YEARS LATER! SORRY!**_

_**KID CHART:  
>Fabian and Nina: Sarah (12), Michael and Adam (11), Henry (8), and Molly (4)<br>Alfie and Amber: Victoria (12), Isabelle (10), Grace (8), and Claire (4)  
>Mick and Joy: Andrew (12), Jake (11), and Collin (5)<br>Jerome and Mara: Rosie and James (12), Hannah (10), Sam (8), and Josh (5)  
>Zach and Patricia: Gabe (12), Julia (10), and Lilly (8)<strong>_

_**I know the kids' ages are like, EXACTLY the same as one another, but it's for if I end up doing a sequel to this where Sarah Rutter is...well...that's for the sequel (if there is one).**_

* * *

><p>~Fifteen Years Later~<br>~Nina's POV~  
>"Mommy! Are we going to see Auntie Mara?" my beautiful four year old, Molly, jumped up on my lap as I sat at the kitchen table. Molly, as well as her older sister and brothers, had her father's adorable face and my eyes. Somehow, that was passed through <em>all<em> of them.

"And Auntie Amber, and Auntie Joy, and Auntie Patricia," I smiled. All of the kids in our 'circle of friends' called the parents 'Aunt' or 'Uncle' even though none of us were actually related. We just thought it was too formal to call them Mrs. Lewis, Mrs. Campbell, and such.

"Oo! I get to see Claire?" she asked excitedly, her little eyes lighting up.

"Yes, you do get to see Claire," I giggled at her adorable antics and the way her little dark curls bounced.

"We're seeing them all today?" my twelve year old, Sarah, popped into the room.

"Mhm," I smiled.

"I have to go call Rosie and Victoria!" Sarah smiled excitedly. Rosie, one of Sarah's best friends, was Jerome and Mara's eldest daughter. She, Sarah, and Victoria shared a room at Anubis House during the school year (thanks to a little pull from Victoria's mom (and my best friend), Amber). Anubis House had been expanded since we last lived there, and now it's three people to a room in every room in every house.

"Wait, is..._everyone_...going to be there?" she quickly swung back in.

"Everyone. Including Andrew..." I smiled slyly at my daughter. Andrew, Mick and Joy's son, had taken a liking to Sarah, as we had she to him.

"I...I don't care..." she blushed and left the room.

"Is Sarah going to marry Andrew?" Molly looked up at me, asking in all seriousness. I didn't think four year olds asked those kinds of questions, but when you inherit her father's smartness, I guess they do.

"Maybe," I laughed.

"Michael, give it back!" I heard my eight year old, Henry, chasing after one of his older brothers, Michael.

"Never!" Michael shouted back while laughing. They ran passed the kitchen and into the living room. I picked Molly up and walked in to see what was going on. "Catch, Adam!"

"Dude, leave Henry alone," Adam sighed and gave Henry back the comic book Michael had stolen.

"Adam! You're no fun," Michael huffed at his twin brother. The looked exactly the same, completely identical, but were literally polar opposites.

"Just because I dont't steal our little brother's stuff doesn't mean I'm no fun," Adam gave Michael a serious look. He is his father in every way, shape, and form. Except the eyes, of course.

"Okay, but you're not anyways," Michael shrugged.

"Michael, leave your brothers alone," a voice came from the hall.

"But dad, I can't! It's in my nature to annoy them!"

"And it's in mine to ground you," Fabian gave him an "I'm gonna win this argument so you should shut up now" look, and Michael rolled his eyes then went upstairs. Eleven year olds...

"Daddy, guess what?" Molly turned to Fabian and reached her arms out for him.

"What?" Fabian smiled as he took her in his arms.

"I get to see Claire!" Molly squealed and clapped her little hands. Someone's been spendy time with Auntie Amber...

"You do now, do you?" Fabian smiled.

"I do! I do!" she said, as if she needed to get the point across.

"How fun," Fabian smiled.

"Dad, who's house are we going to?" Adam asked from his armchair where he was reading Harry Potter.

"Campbell's," Fabian said.

"Awesome," Adam smiled. It was always fun for the kids' going to the Campbell's or Lewis' house because they were _huge_.

"Dad, when are we leaving?" Michael came back downstairs.

"Half hour?" Fabian said, more aimed towards me.

"Yea, about a half hour," I said.

"Okay. SARAH! WE'RE LEAVING IN A HALF HOUR! GET OFF THE PHONE! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ANDREW'S EYES!" Michael shouted up the stairs.

"MICHAEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sarah shouted from upstairs.

"Andrew's eyes?" Fabian whispered in my ear. "Should we be worried?"

"They're only twelve," I whispered back, smiling at Fabian's obvious worry.

"We were only fifteen," Fabian whispered back. Ugh, I hate it when he's right.

"And I still love you, so everything's fine," I kissed his cheek.

"Ew! Old people _really_ shouldn't kiss," Michael spat as he walked into the room. With that Fabian set down Molly and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It felt the same as when were kids: just like fireworks.

"Ew!" Michael sheilded his eyes.

"Oh, you won't think it's so disgusting when you're kissing Isabelle," Adam shook his head.

"Ew! Isabelle is ten!" Michael pretended like he didn't like the idea.

"Then explain the picture from Jake's birthday four years ago that Aunt Joy took of you and Isabelle?"

"What picture...?" Michael looked nervous.

"You know what picture, dummy," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up Adam!" Michael stormed off.

"First Andrew to worry about, now Isabelle?" Fabian looked a little uneasy.

"This is Michael we're talking about, it'll be fine for at least four more years," I smiled. Fabian raised an eyebrow, but then realized what I was getting at.

"MICHAEL! GIVE IT BACK!" we heard Sarah chasing her brother around the upstairs floor.

"NEVER!"

"I'll fix this," Adam sighed a got up from his chair.

"I swear he's you," I shook my head in amazement as Adam walked up the stairs.

"With your beautiful eyes," Fabian kissed me again.

"Daddy?" Molly tugged on Fabian's shirt.

"Yes Molly?" Fabian asked as we quickly pulled apart, forgetting Molly was still in the room, the both of us flustered.

"Can you help me pick out my dress?" Molly clasped her hands in front of her and swayed, give Fabian her best puppy dog face.

"Why, I'd love to," Fabian smiled. Molly grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her room.

"SARAH LOVES ANDREW! SARAH LOVES ANDREW!" I heard Michael screech from upstairs. I followed behind Fabian and Molly to see what was going on.

"I do not! Now give it back you little rat!" Sarah tackled Michael and retrieved what looked like her diary. Oh Michael...

* * *

><p>~Arriving at the Campbell's house~<p>

"Rosie! Victoria!" Sarah ran out of the car to give her best friends a hug. It'd been almost a month since she'd seen them, but now that it's mid August, they'd all be going back to school soon enough.

Fabian and I laughed as the girls fell over in the grass laughing.

"Hey Sare," Andrew grinned. Sarah looked up to wave, her face as red as can be. Rosie and Victoria giggled while Fabian looked at me alarmed.

"He has a pet name for her!" Fabian hissed.

"Calm down, Daddy," I teased him.

"I'm sorry for being worried about our twelve year old daugther!" Fabian said, smiling all the same.

"She's fine," I nudged him. We walked in with the boys and Molly into the house where everyone except the Morgan's had arrived.

"NINA!" Amber said excitedly and hugged me. She _seriously_ hasn't changed. _At all_.

"Mum! Aunt Patricia and Uncle Zach are here!" Andrew yelled to Joy from the entryway.

"Okay, thanks!" Joy smiled.

Finally, everyone was here. Me, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joy, Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Patricia. Oh, and Zach. And our (put together) 20 kids _**[see chart above]**_. This couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<br>~Six hours later~

"Hey, Rosie, Victoria, where's Sarah?" I asked, strolling into the backyard around ten o'clock. It was my turn to make sure all the kids were still alive.

"Umm..." they both giggled.

"She's...nowhere...Uncle Fabes," Victoria giggled. I looked over to the other corner of the backyard where Gabe and James were, but no Andrew... As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen Andrew at all, and I've been everywhere except the stream behind the trees in the back...oh god...but she's only twelve!

Right as I was about to walk into the woods, I remembered the tiny scrap of paper in my pocket that I've carried with me for the past fifteen years...the fortune...and it's right...

Plus, they're only twelve...and the first time I made out with Nina was when I was 16...I'll start to worry in three years, seeing I kissed Nina when we were 15...ugh, is this how my parents felt? I should probably rethink this whole worrying thing...Andrew's a good kid, and he knows that his dad, Jerome, Alfie, Zach, and I will ALL make sure he doesn't hurt Sarah...it's hard with your first, especially when she's a 'Daddy's Girl'...

As I walked back to the house, I let my thoughts slip away from my not so little Sarah growing up to the fortune in my pocket.

"Fate is not a lengthy visitor" is what it read, and boy is it right.

* * *

><p><em>THE END...or is it?<em>

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna kill me? Wanna kill your computer? Want a sequel (I actually have a good idea for one)? Want to review? (Yes, yes you do.)<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
